


Lucifer and Her Plight to Righteousness

by addison98



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, secret agent AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addison98/pseuds/addison98
Summary: Lindsay Tuggey was the top agent of the Los Santos Investigative Bureau. She was the number 1. agent for a reason and now she was also going to be their number 1. enemy. First though she has to gain the faith and trust of the Fake AH Crew all by herself, that in and of itself was gonna be against all her instincts to pull off, now that she's gained their trust can she complete her mission and stay number 1.?





	1. The Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's been forever I just lost all motivation to write my other fics and then suddenly this one popped in my head. Hope you enjoy!

The papers hit the desk in front of Lindsay with a sickening thud, she'd been on six different cases in the last three days. Every time, she believes she's going to get a little bit of rest another on just gets piled on. 

"Let me guess, another drug bust?" She sighs as she picks up the first of the files. The name spelled out in her own cursive handwriting stops her dead in her tracks. Michael 'Rage Quit' Jones; she remembers the day she first joined the Los Santos secret investigation bureau. 

 

Fucking serious!? I graduate top of my class from Beacon academy and how does the governor reward me? Fucking paperwork. God damnit. 

"Tuggey." The deep baritone of Gustavo 'Gus' Sorola made her stop thinking. She barely spoke two words to the man so far, but she already knew better than to not listen when his tone seemed to take on that of a no nonsense teacher. "I hope you were listening about the perpetrator in the briefing because your job is of vital importance. You're to create a case file based on everything the bureau knows about Mr. Jones, one day this will be detrimental to his capture. 

"Yes sir." She stands and salutes the senior officer, also making a complete fool of herself as she spills coffee all over her desk. "Fuck." She quickly works on saving all the vital intel and cleaning the desk while Gus facepalms and leaves before he has an aneurism. 

 

The memory is nice to think about, but it brings Lindsay back to reality and her shock wears off. She's losing her touch if a simple file can make her forget all the training she put herself under to keep her emotions into check so easily, that or she's just that sleep deprived. Tuggey begins looking over the file and yes, the four years since she joined that she's been in the field this file's grown increasing larger, she can't help, but wonder what it was she was supposed to see. She knew most of this information by memory; which considering she's been the sole editor of said file isn't, too hard to commit to memory. 

Her philosophy was it's pretty hard to forget the face and details of the person who ruins your life, marriage, and family. Her anger grows increasingly as she continues reading through the file. To try and even herself out she starts reading aloud to steel her nerves through her voice. 

"Michael Jones. Male, White, 24, known for pyrotechnics. As of starting file no known gang affiliation-Updated two years ago, joined the Fake AH Crew as the Third member." H, I already know all of this information. 

Before she can press H stops her by holding up his hand and finally stepping up to her desk. "I know you do. I also know that you know more than what is in this file because you always make sure your information is worthy of being public knowledge before you enter it into any of their files." 

Lindsay intakes a breath, she knew that she'd been getting rusty, but fuck if H knew than she wasn't being secretive at all and needed to get her shit together. "I've known since C. As soon as it happened and you decided to take on all of their files solely by yourself, I paid a little extra attention." She sighed in relief, at least H, didn't blame her for being secretive. "But, what's important is that you know more than just his file. You need to know him, inside and out, know his strength, his weakness, his motivations, his hopes, dreams, and aspirations; as well as his fears and his secrets. This will be the toughest assignment you will probably ever get in your life and it isn't going to be a small haul that you can just pop an energy drink and then keep pressing on. You have to be committed to the long-haul T." Lindsay took a moment to prepare for what H, was about to assign to her. It'd been a hell of a long time since the two of them went by code names, especially in one of their own offices. It instantly put her nerves on edge. 

"I'm ready for it H. Lemme know what you need and consider it done." 

"I know, how well do you know the other members of the Fake AH Crew T?" H began pacing her office now, trying to allow her to figure out the assignment on her own, knowing it would make it easier if she thought it was her own idea, while they may be close friends, in situations like these H became the Director of the Bureau because he knew, breathed, and lived rule number 1. Your friend is your greatest enemy. 

"Everything there is to know sir, why? What does that have to do with this assignment." T, was very confused trying to decipher the cryptic message she knew was hiding behind H's words. She felt like a high-schooler learning a new subject and she was on the brink of solving the lesson for herself, but she needed a direction to go in. "Gavin 'Golden Boy' Free is the slut of the fakes, he'll sleep with anything that has a pulse so his master can have whatever information he needs. Free joined up with the fakes before Jones did and is like a child to the leader of the Fakes. He's known to prefer the company of men, but that's not to say he hasn't had his fair share of female conquests. Androgynous, but goes by male pronouns and is known for his use of pistols and throwing based weaponry." 

"Good, and of Haywood?" H, stopped his pacing and finally settled into the arm chair, knowing how close Tuggey was to figuring out the mission he'll soon be assigning her. 

"Uhm- well, not much is known about him by anyone, even the Fakes themselves don't know a lot about him sir." She huffed knowing that H, already knows all this information. "Sir if I may." 

"You may not, continue the report on Haywood, then move on to Mrs. Patillo." 

"Yes sir," Lindsay barely was able to clench out, "Haywood, like most of the Fakes started out as an individual who was just a gun for hire. He gained a reputation, much like Voldemort peopl were afraid to even utter the name of the madman. So, they started calling him the Vagabond, that is until he joined the crew of the Screaming Screws, now known as Screw Attack, and they say his laughter was even louder than his battle cry as he slit the throat of the previous leader; where he then joined up with the Fakes. He's a male, believed to be around 35, known for close combat and heavy weaponry." Tuggey stopped and realized there had been a shift in the atmosphere. 

She surveyed the room, starting at the door. The oak wood framing seemed to be off, there was something darker about it, almost as if a shadow was looming over the entire room. Her skin crawled as she continued looking around, the lights all were on, but it was if time was traveling slower between the atoms and everything just didn't apply to the same laws they used to, realization. She had the realization of what the mission was and this was all her brains way of coping with what was happening. She grabbed the water bottle off the side of her desk and leaned back on it with her back to H. 

"I figured it out." She announced when she trusted her voice to not waiver. 

"Clever girl." H, basically purred finally happy she realized why he wanted to make sure she knew all of this "vital" information. "You can say no, you know?" H, because now he was no longer her friend. She knew all about rule 1. and knew how much H, lived by it; no now she was his greatest enemy because she was about to be assigned to do the unthinkable. She was about to be his greatest asset and his greatest weakness. 

He was assigning her to infiltrate the Fakes, and she wasn't going to say no. She can't say no to her duty, but more surprisingly, she didn't want to say no. She wanted to get in their heads and see why they murdered C, why they always seemed to be one step ahead of her, and more importantly why she knows everything about the Fakes, but has never seen them actually in the field.


	2. The Beginning of the Journey

"We both know that's a lie. When do I go see Bragg?" She walked to the other side of the desk and picked up the files. These files that she's spent the last four years of her life committing to memory now seemed to weigh heavily in her hands. 

"T-minus 10 minutes, it would've been later, but honestly, you took much longer than I thought you would." H, stood from the chair and readjusted his suit. "And if I would've said no?" She questioned defiantly, now cheeks red and embarrassed that she played into his hands as always. 

"As you said,' we both know that’s a lie.' Keep those files T, and make sure to know about everyone. You're going to need to know how to impress them to get an invitation to their ranks." 

Lindsay did not expect that, she thought H, already had that planned, fuck. This really was going to be one of her hardest missions. "Gus will be with Bragg waiting for you to debrief you before your last time in the headquarters." H, turned his back and walked out of her, well previously her office, and left her there to sit in her thoughts before having to leave to the lab to see Bragg and Gus. 

Hullum's last words rang very heavily in her ears as she thought about what to pack. None of her intel would be in the office, she keeps everything spread out through safe houses lining the outer edge of Los Santos. Weapons, no the bureau would never let her leave with any, she was slowly working through what she needed and quickly running out of time. 

"Fuck it, I give up." She threw her water bottle in the trash and walked out the door with the files in hand. Already deciding she won't be getting any sleep Lindsay stopped at the vending machine outside the lab where Bragg and Gus would be waiting for her, "You know, those things will kill you if you drink enough of them, don't you?" Lindsay jumped as the man suddenly spoke up from behind her, already poised to strike out with her forearm inches from her would be assailants neck. 

"You asswipe, you scared the hell, out of me." Lindsay finally dropped her arm and then cracked open the energy drink as she walked next to Agent B. "I'm just trying to be friendly, plus rumor is you're going into the field for a long time, so I figured now's as good as any to, well-" Lindsay stopped and looked at Blaine, ever since C was ripped from her she never looked at anyone the same, but C and Blaine were close; and if she was being truthful he was very attractive. "Good luck out there kiddo." B lifted his hand in traditional way for two operatives who didn't know when they'd see each other again. Sighing Lindsay lifted hers in response, but never being one for seriousness, "I'm older than you butt munch and don't think you can forget that just because I'm heading to the field. I'll be back to beat your ass in videogames soon enough." With that she took a sip of her energy drink and turned her back to enter the Lab. 

"You're late!" Gus tsked as he was rampantly running around the lab. Bragg was following around right behind him barely able to breathe as he was lugging all the equipment around so as to not impede Gus. "We need this too, oh and this, and that, OH! We can't forget this." Gus carelessly threw everything behind him and surprisingly, Bragg caught it all like an expertly trained team, albeit sometimes he almost didn't, but Lindsay was still what went on behind the scenes in the Bureau. Gus always seemed like the man with the plan and she'd never believe that this is how he got there. 

"G, hello? G!" She tried getting the man's attention. He simply hummed in response, without actually stopping. "Stop and look at me. How am I supposed to take all of this with me huh? I have the arms of a ten-year-old girl! Look at these noodles!" Lindsay flopped her arm and finally made the mad scientist stop. 

"Tuggey. Did you come here to be equipped ad debriefed or to play games?" Gus then once again went on his rampage of the lab. She just huffed and turned to look at the lab. She'd never actually taken the time to observe all the scientific equipment the Bureau kept locked away. Bunsen burners, all lined up on a table that looks straight out of a high school were all against the wall with many different liquids. Some looked empty, but as Lindsay approached she realized they just had a crystal-clear liquid boiling into them, and then dripping through a tube into a new beaker that was being filled with a different substance. All leading down, to a pale, almost almond looking substance labeled 'Project D' as Lindsay went to pick it up Gus finally decided he was finished with gathering everything she'd need. 

"Finally, over here Tuggey." Gus pushed a button on one of the tables and the middle of the lab flipped over and the white floor turned into two sofas with white edges, but cushions as black as the midnight sky in Los Santos. "So, do you know what your mission and prime directive is?" 

"Bring in the Fakes, and finally get proof of their criminal activity?" Lindsay genuinely questioned because, while she finally guessed H's assignment involved bringing them in she didn't actually get told what it was. 

"No, you're-well, Tuggey, you know their suspected involvement with C?" Gus suddenly took on a softer tone that Lindsay hadn't heard since C's burial. 

_Two years, it'd been almost two years since anyone had talked to Lindsay that way. ___

____

____

Ironically enough, it was raining all morning and that just made the bleakness of her life, seem even more prominent. Lindsay slipped into the black dress that she used for all of the funerals of Bureau agents. She'd only had to attend a handful since being promoted to field work and quickly climbing the ranks as Number 2. in the organization, but never did she think the reason she'd achieve the number 1. rank was because C was no longer there to be in it. The thought makes her tear up, but she inhales, shakily; but a breath is a breath at this point. 

There's a knocking at her door, "Come in." She moves to the closet to slip on her heels as the stranger comes in the room. "Hey, how you doing sweetheart?" Canada asked, "I'm hanging in there Maple leaf, thanks for asking." Babs, as her friend group liked to call her was there because of duty, not because she wanted to be and Lindsay knew that, but still she was thankful for the company. 

"Do me a favor? Zip me up?" Lindsay looked over her shoulder and threw her hair over her shoulder hoping the blonde would say yes and they could get going. "Of course." Lindsay's heart broke even further with how Canada said that, the pity in her voice finally pushed a single tear out of the normally bubbly agent's eyes. 

 

Lindsay sighed, pulling herself out of her memories was getting increasingly harder as she went increasingly longer without sleep. "You're going to be infiltrating their ranks yes, but you won't be finding proof of their involvement in crime. You'll be- you'll be ending their involvement completely because your job is to kill them all and make them think theirs's a mole in the Fakes." Gus let his statement hang in the air to give Lindsay a chance to decline if she was still unsure. 

"Oh, okay, how do I get an invitation Gus?" Lindsay was finally feeling the effects of being awake for far too long and didn’t want to keep fighting, she just wanted to post up in a safe house and then pass out. "Here's a list of a few small-time jobs, and one major job to get you on their radar, then well after that it's all up to them to get in contact with you. Oh, and Lindsay. Give those fuckers an extra punch in the dick from all of us here okay?" Gus had something behind his eyes that almost looked like hope, but everyone in this business knew hope only died, and got you killed. 

"Of course." She stood up and walked over to the bag filled with gizmos and gadget and decided that was enough words. She walked throughout the complex, until she finally ended up back on the streets of Los Santos. "If I head about three blocks east I'll end up at a safe house." Lindsay announced to herself, needing the reassurance as she was now officially on her own. Her hand reflexively tightened on the bag on her back and the gun on her hip, knowing how dangerous Los Santos got at night she kept her head down and hurried her pace, until she got lost in her thoughts and ended up down the wrong turn next to a bar about a block to far. "Fuck." 

"What was that?" Lindsay heard a man say after she began to turn around. She couldn't help the tension her muscles took on, the fight part of her instincts filling her muscles with adrenaline and getting her ready to pounce like a cat on any one who tried to face her. She turned around to find what looked to be a drug deal going on. "Looks like the pretty lady here got lost." The same guy from before started smiling an insane smile while pulling a knife out of his waistband. "Unfortunately for her, we don't let people see what we do here and live to tell the tale." 

"Look, I'm uh-not looking for any trouble buddy." Lindsay was backing out of the alley hoping to make it to the safety of a streetlight. _Fuck, if I was paying attention I'd know how close I am to the main road. _Lindsay couldn't help berating herself for such a rookie mistake.__

____

____

"I don't recall asking." The guy said as a knife flew out of the shadows and almost hit Lindsay square in the chest. She barely reacted quickly enough for it to miss landing. As her head whipped up, another couple of knives all came flying down hard enough to imbed themselves in the concrete. "What the fuck!?" The leader of the ragtag little gang yelled, getting increasingly more furious that he couldn't just kill the girl who busted his drug deal. 

"You're on Fakes Territory." A growling voice was heard. The voice caused a primal fear to strike Lindsay to her core. "Get out, or I'll make sure you leave in body bags." This time, Lindsay was sure there was venom laced throughout the air. 

"Fuck man, we gotta go." All the guys behind the leader started hightailing as he turned over his shoulder and made a motion with his thumb across his neck tom Lindsay. 

Lindsay stepped close to the direction she believed the knives were coming from and was surprised when a guy wearing a robe and cloak fell from the side of the wall. "Maybe you didn't hear me? Or maybe you're just stupid." The man stepped from the shadows into Lindsay's face. "Leave now, or it'll be in a body bag." 

"Yeah, who's gonna make me?" She defiantly puffed out her chest. "I can handle myself, I'll have you know." The man laughed in her face. 

"You've got guts there kid, but those guys would've mopped the floor with you if I hadn't stepped in." He extended his hand. 

"Thanks, Tugglyfe, with a y." She decided on using her old Xbox gamer tag as an introduction. 

"Nice to meet you Tugglyfe, with a y. I'll see ya around, especially if you keep wandering into turf that isn't yours. Best advice, don't make that a habit." With the last bit of advice, the man was suddenly launched into the air and Lindsay could see him running across the nearby rooftops. She debated chasing after him, but figured if he works for the fakes that she'll be seeing him soon enough anyways and could have a proper introduction then. 

Lindsay back tracked onto the street and finally made it up to one of the buildings in the business district of Los Santos, she took the elevator up to the 11th, floor of the building and sets the bag down next to the door. She walks over to the window to see several shadows running from rooftop to rooftop and couldn't help, but feel like they were the group the guy who saved her earlier are a part of. She went over to the shower and when she finally towled off physically fell into the bed. That was the first night in years that Lindsay fell asleep and stayed asleep, she dreamed of how things would be to find the Fakes and get invited to join their gang.


	3. The Introduction to Dumb and Dumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I was waiting on my beta but she decided she didn't have the time anymore. Welp here's chapter 3

The light streamed in through the unblocked window, making Lindsay stir in bed a few feet away. She slid off the bed and approached the window, instinctively her eyes travelled to the rooftop last night where she saw those figures running. "Alrighty then, guess I better start being productive. I've got a lot to do and not a lot of time I wanna spend trying to do it." Lindsay yawned as she started walking towards the bathroom, she slightly awoke more when her feet hit the cold linoleum, it was a stark contrast to the hard wood she was just standing on throughout the safe house. Stripping her clothes off she turned the water on while checking out her notifications on her phone, while she waited for it to heat up to as she liked to phrase it, 'Just a touch of Satan to remind her of home,' it was a slight problem whenever C would want to show with her after one of them returned from an assignment because he liked 'A nice dip in the Arctic ocean, to calm down from her fiery beauty,' the two were polar opposites, honestly and truly, but somehow they made it work; or well they made it work until the Fakes. 

Right my assignment. Lindsay narrowed her eyes and a new sense of determination seemed to radiate off of her as she finally remembered her purpose for being out of HQ, after finishing up her shower and changing into an outfit for the day she went over to the kitchen and started to check out the different cabinets she normally had stocked with food. After finding nothing in all of the cabinets she looked in Lindsay decided against eating this morning, "Right, well guess I'll be heading out and buying groceries and trying to think of a way to find the Fakes." Lindsay surveyed the hideout, a corridor ran from the door to the living room with nothing on the walls, she felt it gave more of the "secret agent vibe" and left everything blank like when she first inherited it. Then as she comes into the living room it finally looks like her own place, she has cat sculptures decorating the place, one in the corner, on next to the black leather couch that spans most of the room; she has little paintings of pretty places she's been and of flowers. Beautiful ring golds and buttercups line most of the paintings, a single white tulip sits in the middle of the room though, where most people would put a tv, and under it is the words in her own painting, "Don't be afraid of hell, the gates are open and the Devils are among us," her favorite quote from C, he'd always say it when she was worried if he'd be coming back after a mission. 

Sighing Lindsay looked through the drawers and among all the weapons, found a paper and sharpie. Okay, what to get what to get? She tapped the marker on the countertop and started pacing as she thought. Maybe some music? Lindsay turned on her play list from You tube and started to jam out as she started writing down her grocery list. I'm sure there's more, but this will be good enough I guess. With that she grabs the paper and starts heading out.   
"I know I'm like out on my own and all, but fuck they couldn't have given me a car or something?" Lindsay thought well on her way to the grocery store. After the realization she doesn't have a car and the impending fact her grocery list was forever long her body suddenly grew heavy thinking about carrying all those groceries back. "Hullum, I swear if I come back alive I'm going to make you wish I was dead." Lindsay huffed picking up the speed to get this over with quickly. 

"What do you mean I eat all the groceries?" Gavin mocked feeling attacked and clutched his chest. "Mi-cool eats just as much as me!" He claimed pointing to the redhead. "Hell, even Geoff eats a lot when he isn't drunk and passed out from it." Gavin yelled out trying to accentuate his point to the others. Michael rolled his eyes and kept shoving ceral in his mouth, he was almost finished with the bowl as Gavin kept whining insisting everyone, but himself eats all their groceries. With his jacket in one hand and his boyfriend in the other he grabs the sleeve of the man's shirt. "Let's go jackass, we'll be back guys!" Michael throws over his shoulder as him and Gavin get halfway out the door.   
"Mi-cool!" Gavin is trying to struggle out of his lover's grasp, but by the time he finally does they're already standing in front of Michael's motorcycle. "What is this about? Where are going?" Gavin demands throwing his arms down while Michael is already starting the bike. "Are you getting on or not love?" Michael lifts up the visor and flashes Gavin a smirk, knowing the man would never say no to him. "Fine" Gavin huffs as he grabs the helmet Michael already had extended for him. 

Speeding through Los Santos Gavin wrapped his arms around Michael's waist and laid his head on the other man's chest. Moments like these were Gavin's favorite, while yes, he loved living a life of crime and it was always exciting, but these ones just him and Michael were the reasons he woke up every morning. Slowing down as the grocery store starts coming into view Gavin releases his grip some and starts looking around at the city. He's always blown away by the business district of Los Santos, the never-ending skyscrapers make it hard to believe the city could ever be more than just smog and pollution, but just like his little Michael, there was always something worth seeing in the tiny district; always something more breathtaking then the last, it was part of the reason he didn't press Geoff for them to move somewhere new yet. 

The Fakes settled into Los Santos, roughly 6 years ago if Gavin remembers correctly. "Come on babe, we gotta get food." Michael gently pulled on Gavin's arm as he realized that he'd been staring at nothing for a few minutes. "Oh, yeah okay." He replied as they walked into the Grocery Store hand in hand. Glares were something the two were used to, Los Santos wasn't the most progressive place on Earth, but at least no one would outright say they didn't approve of the two's relationship. "Remember since we only have the motorcycle we can't go nuts yeah?" Michael said releasing Gavin's hand so they could each go get something. Gavin nodded his head and immediately went in search of the fruits and vegetables. 

Lindsay had just walked in the grocery store and was approaching the pasta aisle when she heard someone sigh and mutter a 'fuck I love him, but he drives me nuts' under their breath. She laughed and the person immediately stiffened. "Hi, uhm, I'm sorry for laughing that was rude of me, but I just couldn't help, but remember how it felt to be so in love with someone." She extended her hand to the red-headed man who was now either red from anger or embarrassment, she couldn't tell. The man looked at her hand and debated if he would shake it, she assumed he didn't deem her a threat because he was shaking it a moment later. 

"So, you don't have any reservations or anything about me then?" The man balled his fist up on saying this and Lindsay knew it had to be instinctive when speaking about his partner and his relationship to a stranger, "No, I'm just glad that you found someone to call your own. I did too, but he got taken to soon from me." She hoped talking about herself would break the ice and maybe make her a friend. 

"Mi-cool!" Lindsay and apparently Mi-cool? Or maybe Michael, the person who yelled it had an accent that distorted the name, both turned towards the front of the store. "Shit." The man ran off and Lindsay couldn't help, but follow hoping everything was okay.   
"Get the fuck off of him." Lindsay was close behind, but when she walked up there were four police officers trying to detain a slim, man with a beautiful tan and a nice feathering of what looked like literal gold flecking his hair. 

"Is this the "boyfriend" you warned us about? Hmmm?" The cop that appeared to be in charge asked the man. "The one you said we better watch out for because he'd rip our throats out?" All the police officers laughed now, believing they had the upper hand. "Listen buddy, we just wanna talk with you and your boyfriend. You guys had a nice-looking motorcycle, but when we ran the plates it appears under a name every time we look it up. We wanna know who you guys really are." The officer then got a devilish grin and punched the man in the stomach. "Now shut up if you know what's good for you." 

Time seemed to slow down in front of Lindsay, by the time her hand went to her hip to reach for the knife she kept, in place of her gun, the officer that punched the man dropped dead. Clean shot, straight in the back of the head. Brain damage in best case scenario, death instantly in worst case. Took him less than a second to pull a weapon, aim, and shoot, plus the bullet flew out and didn't hit anyone else. Who are these two? She thought as she was moving to try deescalate the situation. "Now, you two." The man, who Lindsay assumed was Michael, said to the officers holding his boyfriend. "Let go of him. NOW!" He yelled, pulling a second pistol out and aiming at both officers at the same time. 

"That's not how it works kid." The third officer starts backing up towards the door, "Dispatch officer down-" The man couldn't say anything else before Michael put a bullet between his eyes. "You're fucked kid." The officer on Michael's boyfriend's left said. Lindsay was shaken to her core, she'd never seen so much senseless bloodshed for no reason. "Oh yeah, not if I have a hostage." As soon as Lindsay processed the words she had an arm wrapped around her throat and gun pressed against her temple.   
"Now, here's how it's gonna work, me and my boyfriend are gonna be released and walk out of here, or the pretty lady gets a bullet in her head got it?" The officers hesitated and that was all the man needed to get out of their grip. He ducked down and dived behind Michael as two shots rang out right next to Lindsay's ear. 

"Fuck!" She yelled as she moved to cover her right ear, gunman favors right hand, but shows signs of ambidexterity. She noted because for now she didn't know what side of this fight she was actually on. On one hand it'd be good to be associated with this because it'll put her on the fakes radar, but she did almost just lose her life for nothing, regardless anything about her potential foe is good info. Lindsay didn't notice as Gavin dove between the two that Michael had dropped him, the second gun he was holding. She had to smirk, a clearly practiced move and a very effective one at that. 

"Gavvers, you okay?" Michael threw over his shoulder as Gavvers? That cannot be his real name. Lindsay thought as she heard that, "Yeah boi! They didn't hurt me. We got to head back." The red-head nodded and started moving forward as he started approaching the motorcycle. Get a car. You have to follow. Lindsay knew her inner voice was right, but she couldn't help, but just watch. She watched as Michael pulled an automatic rifle from the motorcycle and it unfolded into a full-size-rifle. Michael expertly started shooting drivers of police cars before they even got within range of the parking lot while, the other man surveyed looking for something faster than the motorcycle, after apparently not finding anything he hoped on and started it. 

At this point Lindsay ripped off part of her shirt and beat out a window so she could get a car. The two men had pulled off before her, but all she had to do was follow the sound of the sirens and she soon caught up with the police chase. Making sure to keep some distance all she was in awe watching the pair. Michael was sitting backwards using Gavin as support as he fired off the rifle. She still didn't know who these two were, but she knew this wasn't their first time running from the cops and they were very clearly experienced together as a team. They went through a tunnel as a news chopper flew overhead and waited at the other side for the men to come out. The cops pulled off to the side of the road as Lindsay sped up to fly through them before they set up a barricade. As she pulled up she saw the two men stopping and getting off the motorcycle.   
She got out and cautiously approached the two with her knife drawn. Assuming her estimation was correct, they should almost be out of ammo. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T PACK MORE AMMO!" Apparently, Lindsay's assumption was correct, she internally laughed thinking about that. "God damnit Gavin." Michael threw the automatic rifle against the wall. 

"Well, you were being very pushy this morning and I didn't have time to prepare for a full on shoot out ya know." Gavin spat back and finally turned around. "MI-COOL!" He yelled out to the other man whom still wasn't facing the way they came. 

"FRIENDLY!" Lindsay yells out, hoping that the little bit her brain supplied will be enough to get her life spared. "What the fuck?" Michael asks as Lindsay approaches. "I'm friendly, I come in peace, uhm, that's all I got there bud." Lindsay laughs as she sheathes her knife. "Look, uhm I've got a car and I'm willing to help you guys get out of here." Michael laughed as he approached her. 

"Yeah, and why the fuck would we want your help? I almost just killed you remember?" He starts puffing out his chest daring her to challenge him. "Because, I know who you two are and yet, I'm still offering up my help; plus, buddy, what other option do you have, you're out of ammo, surrounded, and out of options. I'm your best hope." Michael smirked. 

"I like you Red, alright come on let's go." He waved Gavin forward as the three all piled into the car Lindsay had just stolen and headed out another end of the tunnel. Find the fakes. Check. Infiltrate them, and kill them. Lindsay thought it'd be harder than this. All she had to do was go get some groceries.


	4. The Setup of Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the short update, but I'll make sure the next chapter has a shorter update time and is longer! Feel free to kudos and comment.

Lindsay finally pieced it together whenever Michael was yelling at Gavin in the tunnel. The only way people could be that coordinated, and literally flaked with gold was if they were none other than 'Golden Boy Gavin' and 'Explosive expert Rage Quit' of the Fakes. Lindsay also couldn't help being in constant tension after seeing how fast Michael could pull a gun and blow someone's brains out; she knew that the next couple minutes as they lost the cops would be critical because one wrong move would be her last. 

"So Red, now the tables have turned and your rescuing me. Guess my little Gavvy better be careful or I might start falling for you huh?" Michael teased and looked back at Gavin with a smile. Said man frowned and crossed his arms. "Mi-cool that isn't funny." Gavin indignantly turned out the window and pouted. 

"Oh, come off it. You know I'm kidding." Michael reached back and ruffled Gavin's hair, but was swatted away. "Fine then." Michael then turned out the window as well and crossed his arms. _How in the hell are these two the same people I just watched massacre and mow down police officers? _Lindsay just kept getting more and more fascinated as she spent time with these two. They went from stone cold killers, to bickering lovers on the flip of a switch, she was actually starting to get whiplash from all the back forth as much as she enjoyed their company.__

__Lindsay pulled off into a nearby alley and turned off the car. "Why are we stopping?" Gavin asked his first real contributions to any conversation. Michael side-eyed Lindsay, but knew he needed to keep an eye on Gavin._ _

__"Well, I'm driving, we're far enough from the cops to have some breathing room, oh, yeah and I have no fucking clue where we're going because the Fakes have an impossible to track headquarters. That sum it up for you golden boy?" Lindsay spat out the last part not realizing just how much the tension was affecting her. She sighed knowing it was misplaced as Michael let out a growl and reached for his waistband._ _

__"What in samhell makes you think we're taking you with us?" Michael already had his gun cocked against the side of her head. "Michael. Stop." Gavin grabbed onto Michael's wrist and pulled the gun away from Lindsay's head and she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Geoff told us this day would come eventually." Gavin and Michael shared a look like they were having a conversation with their eyes and finally he turned and threw the door to the car open._ _

__"Doesn't mean I have to like what he says, but yeah, yeah I know she's the important missing piece." Michael threw over his shoulder tucking his gun into the waist band of his pants and hopping onto the motorcycle nearby that he quickly hot wired was about to drive off on. "I love you, but be careful, remember you have all the power." With that Michael was a cloud of smoke and the smell of burnt rubber._ _

__"What. The. Fuck." Lindsay baffled out as she came up on Gavin's side. "Come on, I'll explain. There's well uhm a lot to explain on the way. I'll drive."_ _


	5. She can cook.....ish.

“Will someone please tell me what in the ever-loving fuck is going on!?” All of the Fakes were assembled around the flat screen tv in the living room of the base, all eyes were on the newscast of the destruction Mikey and Gavvy caused out on their grocery trip. “Hello? Yeah, yoo-hoo. Right here, me, yeah this girl.” Lindsay waved her hands in the air waiting for someone to answer her. 

“Yeah, yeah, hush up love. We’ll be there to talk to you in a minute okay? How about you be a peach and go make us some tea yeah?” Gavin kicked his feet up on the ottoman in the middle of the room and looked at Lindsay over the rim of his gold-plated sunglasses and shot her a smirk. 

“You posh prick.” Lindsay mumbled as she walked towards the open kitchen and used the time to take in the surroundings. _It was dark, so we are underground. Check, makes sense why they’re base is untraceable and all of the tracers stop working. _Further inspection of the base showed that everything was state of the art. _Apparently whenever the Fakes decide they need an upgrade they steal something new and state of the art for themselves as well as stealing it for whomever is paying the highest bid _, Lindsay kept looking around and saw that everything was biometric. The sink went off you waving a hand over the top of it, the stove required you to lie your hand on top of it then select the temperature you wanted it at. The fridge had a complete inventory and list of all the recipes that could be made completely centered around whoever the user said they were accessing the fridge for. She decided to see what Geoff of all people wanted to eat on a daily basis.____

____ _ _

____Dietary restrictions:_ _ _ _

____Only meals available based on current ingredients......._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Please try again later._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Lindsay was confused whenever the fridge displayed that and was about to open her mouth whenever she felt a hand on her shoulder. “Listen here Red,” Geoff was whispering as Lindsay got stone cold feeling the unmistakable pressure of a knife sliding up her back. “Rule 1. Do not ask questions about me. Rule 2. Snoop about whoever you want, but I am off limits. Rule 3. I see everything, remember these three rules and we won’t have any issues K?” Geoff then without waiting for her response stepped back and loudly called out to get everyone’s attention off the T.V. “Aw, guys I think Red here is overwhelmed by all the fancy gizmos we’ve got here. Don’t worry Red, the best way to get familiar is for you to cook us all dinner.” He then pat Lindsay on the shoulder as he walked away and cocked his head to the side with a Cheshire cat grin knowing what he just did._ _ _ _

____“Hellz yeah!” All the lads yelled as they jumped off the plush circular couch to come and watch the show in the kitchen. Lindsay watched Geoff go upstairs and around the corner then heard a door slide open and close. She made sure to make a note to check that out if she got the chance soon. “What are you gonna make?” Michael surprisingly asked and took Lindsay completely off guard._ _ _ _

____“I-uh-uhm well I guess I’ll have to look huh?” So, Lindsay tried someone else. I guess if Geoff is off limits maybe, uhm Patillo she normally must be the cook._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Ingredients ready: Welcome back Mistress Patillo,_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Meals available: Filet Mignon_ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____Really!? Only one recipe, well I guess Gavin and Michael did get interrupted on their grocery run. _Lindsay sighed,” I guess all I can make is Filet Mignon.” Lindsay ran her hand down her face and reached into the fridge to get started.__ _ _ _ _

______“Do....do you want any help?” Michael had walked up with a small blush creeping up on his face. “I-uh.Well Gav or The Vagabond normally help out Patillo, but I can at least try?” Lindsay noticed the use of all the gang members public names and not their actual names and realized the Fakes may be grateful she helped them, they still don’t trust her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mikey, come on. She can figure it out herself. Stop having a laugh and come ravish me.” Gavin grabbed Michael’s hand and started dragging him away from the kitchen. “I even set up your favorite new toy before we left earlier.” Gavin purposefully threw over his shoulder and locked eyes with Lindsay before blowing her a kiss when Michael looked back._ _ _ _ _ _

______Monster truck was still sitting at the counter. Bright eyed and jovial looking. “I-Can’t-Wait until I get to go out in the field again!” He spun around on the bar stool, barely allowing him to reach chest height over the counter top, and threw his arms up in the air. “I miss all the explosions and the crazy exhaustion after all the adrenaline has left your body.” He grabbed his chest and was panting just thinking about god knows what. “So Red, what do you do?” He then focused his attention back on Lindsay._ _ _ _ _ _

______The room suddenly felt small and while Lindsay was prepared she wasn’t prepared for the sheer intimacy that suddenly overwhelmed her of being alone and face to face with the Monster truck, the muscle of the fakes that literally just bulldozes everyone in his way with any vehicle or weapon at his disposal._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I-uh-I don’t do anything yet.” Lindsay settled on lying. “I want to work with LSPD though, maybe one day.” Monster truck looks at her quizzically as he gets up and goes to the cupboard for a glass and fills it up with water. “I was raised to always do the right thing, but who knows maybe that will change here soon?” She raised her eyebrows at Monster truck and then got to work on making dinner because now even she herself was getting peckish._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“WHAT THE FUCK GEOFF!?” Jack slammed her fist on the mahogany desk that Geoff specifically had imported for the office here in the base. “YOU BROUGHT LINDSAY FUCKING TUGGEY HERE OF ALL PLACES! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?” Geoff simply leaned back in his swivel chair and let Jack get all her rage out. “Well?” She looked at Geoff and wanted to smack him for looking like this wasn’t the stupidest decision they’ve ever made.  
“Jack, when have I ever done anything to put us into real danger?” Geoff stood and pushed the chair back as he leaned over the desk. _ _ _ _ _ _

______“Remember I see everything that was, is, and will be. I am the King pin of this town and nothing ever escapes my grasp unless, I allow it to. I know you don’t agree with this decision, but I promise you sweet cheeks that there is a method to my madness and no one will be hurt as long as you guys keep your faith in me okay? I need you. Without my second in command we’ll all fall apart. So, come on Jacky? Are you with me?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Geoff had been looking down at the desk for most of the speech, but at this he looked up at Jack and had a pleading look, if Jack didn’t know any better she’d almost say there was a fear of unknowing her answer behind his eyes. Shaking her head, she sighed and walked around to Geoff. “Of course, I’m always with you Geoffrey, but just know if a single hair gets harmed on anyone of our crew gets harmed, I will personally do much much worse to you for bringing her here.” Jack kissed Geoff on the cheek and walked out to go join everyone else downstairs for dinner._ _ _ _ _ _

______Geoff was left completely shell shocked. _That was much easier in my head. Get it together Ramsey you’re losing faith in yourself. _Geoff sighed, and then sat back down in his chair. Running his hands down his face he looked around at all the scattered papers in the office and poured a shot of whiskey. “With as much alcohol as I’ve consumed in this year alone I’m surprised we haven’t been sponsored by someone yet.” Geoff said to himself as he decided the office could be cleaned another day and left to go and eat something while everyone else ate the Filet Mignon they’d all love eating on Friday nights from now on.___ _ _ _ _ _


	6. The Following

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT JUST LIT ON FIRE!?” Lindsay stepped out of the kitchen for no more than 5 minutes to go to the bathroom and came back to Gavin smirking in the kitchen and the mashed potatoes on fire. “HOW DO YOU EVEN LIGHT MASHED POTATOES ON FIRE! THEY ARE LITERALLY FROM A BOX AND MADE WITH WATER.” Lindsay sighed and looked around at the smoldering kitchen. 

“Don’t worry Red, the maid will clean it up.” Monster truck patted her and glared at Gavin. “She gets paid the big bucks because the pyro over here can’t help, but light things on fire all the time.” Monster truck started to lead Lindsay away towards the couch and looked over his shoulder to see Michael and Gavin arguing. 

“Why did you do that?” Michael grabbed Gavin by his shirt collar. “Take your fucking glasses off and look at me.” Michael seethed as he crossed his arms. 

Compiling Gavin removed his glasses and put them in the pocket of his collared shirt. “Well, if you must know because she needs to be knocked down a peg or two if you ask me.” Gavin purposely glared at the back of Lindsay’s head. “She’s encroaching on my territory and I need her to know who the Alpha is around here. Come on Boi you can’t be mad.” Gavin’s entire demeanor changed, he went from the selfish and overconfident asshole almost to a small child begging their parents to not be mad at them for breaking the rules. 

Michael sighed, “No. I’m not mad, but you can’t keep this up. Look I’m yours alright? There’s no one around all of Los Santos that I look at the way I look at you okay? I love you Gavvy and that’s why you’re my lil golden boy right?” Michael kissed Gavin on the side of his cheek and looked into his eyes. “Come on let’s go cause some more chaos with a nice little Team Nice Dynamite spree huh?” Michael asked as he grabbed Gavin’s hand and started leading him to the armory. 

Monster truck (Lil J) decided to trust Lindsay enough with his lesser known name. The two talked on the sofa with Lil J trying to cheer the ginger up about her failed attempt at dinner. “It’s not that bad..” He lied as they both knew Gavin destroyed her attempt. “Well, okay so maybe it is that bad, but you can’t let it get to you okay? Otherwise, he wins and trust me you don’t want that British prick to win anything.” 

“Come on let’s go cause some more chaos with a nice little Team Nice Dynamite spree huh?” Lindsay watched as Michael led Gavin off in the direction of a room leading towards what looked like even lower levels of Fake AH HQ. “Hey Lil J. Can you do me a favor? Order like 3 large pizzas yeah and just get whatever you guys normally get I’ve gotta go ahead and clear my head.” Lindsay said as she started just wondering around in the similar direction to Michael and Gavin. 

The lower levels were completely silent, no one in the Fakes was moving about currently because everyone was in the living quarters minus, Lindsay, Gavin, and Michael. Lindsay found herself holding her breathe every couple steps and had to keep reminding herself to breathe, even if it caused a little noise. 

“Oh Micoo, you should use this.” Gavin heaved as he lifted the minigun up and then started bringing it to Michael. 

“No Boi. I told you light, this is just to show you how no one can cause me as much joy as you can. Grenades, assault rifles only.” Michael turned his back on Gavin and continued searching through the box full of assault rifle magazines. 

“Fine spoil sport.” Gavin stuck his tongue out at Michael and grabbed his golden pistol placing it in his waistband. Lindsay rounded the corner into the Armory as soon as Gavin turned around and slipped the pistol into his waistband. 

_Good going Tuggey, you don’t have any weapons. Better get to looking. _Lindsay thought as she looked immediately to her left and crouched behind a box. “Come on Micoo! I can’t wait we need to get going!” Gavin was dragging Michael out of the Armory now in anticipation.__

__“I’m coming! Gav, stop dragging me! I’m right behind you.” Michael was laughing as he continued getting dragged behind the overzealous brit. Lindsay hurried and grabbed the nearest gun she could and made sure to pick up a few mags of ammo as she hurried and rushed out behind the duo accidentally kicking a box and creating a loud thud._ _

__THUD!_ _

__“What was that?” Gavin stopped dead in his tracks and had his pistol drawn before Michael could push him back to protect him. Gavin crouch walked back to the corner that he and Michael just came from. “Gavin!” Michael whispered, while trying to grab at the brit's collar. With a deep breath Gavin rounded the corner and had his pistol against the Vagabonds head._ _

__“Jesus Rye-bread. I almost blew your bloody brains out. What the hell are you doing down here?”_ _

__“I was looking at the new paint job I got on the crew’s cargobob. My toolbox must’ve fallen out of the side of it because I was tightening up the bolts on the doors whenever I heard you two laughing. I wanted to see what was going on.” The Vagabond looked at the two and saw the glint of deviousness in the brit’s eyes. “Actually, never mind I’m good. You two have fun.” With that the Vagabond stepped aside to allow Gavin access to the Garage._ _

__“You dumbass, we completely forgot we’re gonna need a car if we’re gonna try and go rob the little bank nearby. Come on.” Michael said this time dragging Gavin behind him. The Vagabond waited for the door to shut behind the two and for the distinct sound of the Armory door to shut before he rounded the corner and pulled his phone out. He continued past the Armory and towards the infirmary doors, believing that the brush up on his first aid skills might be necessary soon._ _

___She’s right behind them just like you said she would be. I hope you know what you’re talking about Kingpin, you haven’t been wrong yet, but we’ll see. The Vagabond texted Geoff hoping the two young lads would be returning like he told the crew they would be. ____ _


End file.
